Help Needed 2: Like Mother, Like Daughter
by animemetalhead
Summary: Kiora Haruno has defeated the vampire that murdered her parents, but the evil creature refuses to stay dead. Flung into a new world, she must enlist the aid of her new allies to take back her home. Book 2 of 5, co-authored by Kyouger.


A/N: Welcome, one and all, to book 2 of the Help Needed series! This was previously posted by Kyouger as an omake of his Like Mother, Like Daughter story, but I figured I'd finally upload it under my own account. Hope you all enjoy it! I made some minor tweaks, being some minor spelling/grammar errors that I caught while re-reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and the majority of the fan base probably thinks that's a good thing.

**Help Needed For Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**Chapter One**

**Unbound (The Wild Ride)**

"Happy birthday!"

Kiora grinned as she blew out the candles on her multi-layered cake. She immediately ran her finger through the frosting, then licked it clean. "Awesome, mom," she said.

Hinata graciously accepted the compliment, and cut the cake into acceptable-size slices. Kiora immediately grabbed a corner, seized a second piece for Natsuko, and headed off to join her lover at the next table. Natsuko was deep in conversation with Melody, who was doing her best to keep her sister under control. Sasuke was nearby, and he still was too dense to realize his daughters were fucking each other.

"Hey," Kiora said as she plopped down next to Natsuko. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen the new girl?" Melody asked. Kiora shook her head. "She hangs out in the alleyway two blocks over. I think she's a prostitute."

Kiora raised an eyebrow and turned to Natsuko. "I have to agree with Melody on this one," she said. "You should see this girl. She's dressed like a complete whore."

Kiora called to her parents, shouting over the crowd that she was going outside. She saw Sakura nod her way, and left.

Outside the Ichiraku noodle bar, which had been rented for Kiora's birthday, it was much quieter. Melody led the way, with Serenity hanging on to her sister like a strange ornament. The group reached the alleyway in question, and Kiora peered down it.

_Oh my god_, she thought. She noticed the girl was rather short, only coming to about breast level on Kiora. She wore a pair of cutoff shorts that would have made Daisy Duke embarrassed, and there was a slight glimpse of a pink thong peeking out over the top of them. Her shirt was tight, which didn't help the fact that the girl had almost no chest at all. On a whim, she strolled down the alley and approached the girl.

_Oh my god_, she thought again. _She can't be more than like, nine years old! She's really cute…_

No, she told herself. You're not a pedophile. You're not Naruto!

_It's not pedophilia to think a nine-year old is cute!_

Oh really? Then what is it?

_It's called showing her the ropes._

Riiight. Just admit it to yourself. You're a pedophile. Besides, she's probably not even a lesbian.

_You know what? I'll ask her_. Kiora broke of from her internal argument and walked right up to the little girl.

"Hello! I'm Kiora! What's your name?" she said, bending forward to get her face down to the girl's level. This also gave the poor kid a spectacular view of her cleavage.

"Um," the girl said. "I'm Sasha. And I'm not supposed to talk to you unless it's about price."

Kiora frowned and stood back up. "Alright, how much would it cost to get you to tell me what's going on?"

"Are you like, police or something?" Sasha asked.

"No, I'm just curious why a cute little girl is dressed like a complete slut."

"It's my dad," Sasha admitted. "We move from town to town, and everywhere it's the same. He forces me to do this stuff, then when people get suspicious, we move to a new town. This place is weird though. I haven't had anybody come see me all day."

"Too bad I killed Naruto," Kiora said. "He'd have paid anything to get with you."

Kiora thought for a second. "Aren't you tired of having to whore yourself out?" she asked. Sasha nodded. "Then come on. We're gonna talk to your dad."

-----

Kiora knocked on the bare wooden door to Sasha's apartment. The door opened to reveal an overweight, balding man with a prominent mustache.

"Who the hell're you?" He asked. Kiora shrugged away the rudeness and stepped aside, revealing Sasha.

"Is this your daughter?" Kiora asked. She suppressed an urge to strangle the man.

"What's it to you?" He replied. To Sasha he said, "Get in the house!"

Sasha complied, standing several feet behind her father and looking at Kiora pleadingly. Kiora turned to the father. "I'm here to prevent Sasha from having to be put through this misery anymore," she said professionally. The man began to slam the door shut, but Kiora held it fast with a powerful arm. With a light shove, she sent the door flying wide. She flipped through a triplet of handsigns, and the lightning of the Chidori filled her palm.

The man finally started to look worried. "What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked. "I can't stop her from doing what she wants in her free time."

"Big mistake, trying to pin this on her," Kiora said. "I'll give you one last try, or I slice through your ribs and tear your heart out."

"I'm telling you," the man said. "She's a whore 'cause she wants to. I ain't gonna do nuthin' about it."

Kiora drove her chakra-infused palm into the man's chest. She dispelled the Chidori before it impacted, but she still heard the crack of several ribs as the man staggered back.

"The next one has lightning in it," she promised, her words dripping venom with every syllable.

"W-whadya want me to do?" the man stammered.

"Leave Konohagakure and never return," Kiora said. "But leave your daughter with me. You are undeserving of a gift as wonderful as a child."

The man quickly headed through into another room. He returned a minute later with a suitcase. He headed towards the door. On the step he turned and said, "I won't just stand here and take this! I want my daughter back!" His trembling voice betrayed his false courage, and when Kiora re-activated the Chidori, he scampered away, pulling the door shut behind him.

Sasha sunk to the floor. "He's actually gone," she said. "All my life, no one ever helped me, but now he's gone." She looked up at Kiora, and a grin spread across her face. She launched herself up into Kiora's arms. "Thank you," she said, resting her head on one of Kiora's large breasts. Kiora put her down quickly.

"We should get back to my party," she said. "Why don't you change into some different clothes?"

Sasha nodded and headed for a door next to her father's room. Kiora followed, and snapped the door shut behind them. Sasha immediately stripped down to her underwear and began ruffling through her drawers. Kiora noticed that the thong she wore read "FOXY" across the front in fake gems. Sasha finally pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and donned them quickly. The shirt left her belly button exposed, so she pulled on a hoodie over top of it.

Kiora pulled open the door and the pair headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to rejoin Natsuko and the twins. Kiora entwined her fingers with her girlfriend's and they started walking back.

"Her dad looked like a loser," Melody commented. Serenity still hung on her neck. "We saw him run off towards the public baths."

Kiora nodded. "He certainly acted a lot tougher than he really was."

"He was an idiot, too," piped in Sasha. She wrapped her arms around Kiora's free arm. "Thanks again."

Kiora smiled at the young girl. Again that slight voice in the back of her head told her this was wrong.

_Shut up Hiashi,_ she thought.

-----

The five friends stood in front of the Ichiraku noodle bar, listening carefully to the conversation taking place just inside the front door.

"The point is, your daughter is lucky just to be alive," Sasuke said. "The amount of chakra produced in her fight should have torn her body apart. Instead she was able to harness and channel it into the Eight Inner Gates."

"Maybe she's just more skilled than any other patriarch carrier than ever before," Hinata said hotly. Kiora smiled. It took a lot to get Hinata Hyuuga riled up.

"Exactly," Sasuke said. "It's not a matter of whether she's skilled or not. It's a matter of how she obtained the skill. Whether she achieved some sort of symbiosis with the patriarch that others haven't had, or it was another external force, we still don't know how she beat one of the most powerful beings on Earth for several hundred years."

Kiora flinched. She had never told her parents about Kohana's relation to the Haruno clan, or that she was bitten by the vampiress before she died. Kiora had suddenly begun feeling weak in sunlight soon after that, though she had never sprouted fangs or realized any other vampire weaknesses.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasha flipping through handsigns. She looked to the girl curiously.

"Trust me," Sasha said. "This will be fun." Sasha led the way inside.

As soon as the door swung shut behind them, every person in the restaurant hit the floor. A collective orgasmic moan rose from the room. Male occupants threw their heads back and let out primal growls, while the female occupants gasped for breath and clutched at their chests. Kiora looked to Sasha.

"Instant Orgasm Jutsu," the girl explained. "Makes for a good entrance."

Kiora nodded and laughed. People were recovering from their orgasms, Sakura and Hinata included.

"Hi moms squared," Kiora said, strolling up. "What happened here?"

Sakura glared at her daughter. "Oh, like you had nothing to do with the fact that everybody just hit the floor in orgasmic pleasure?" she asked angrily.

Kiora rocked back a step. Sakura grinned.

"I'm kidding!" Sakura said. "That was pretty good. Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"I didn't," Kiora said. She indicated Sasha. "She did."

Hinata joined the group. "That was fantastic," she said. "But I need a change of panties. I'll be right back."

Kiora raised an eyebrow. "You don't wanna know," Sakura said.

Kiora would have agreed, but being nosy was a strong suit of hers. "What the deal?" she asked.

"Your mother's a squirter," Sakura said. "Told you you didn't want to know."

Now Kiora agreed. Sasha, meanwhile, was rolling on the floor in laughter. Kiora gave her a well placed kick to her butt that ended the giggles.

"I need to talk to you," she said to Sakura. "Alone."

The two walked to a corner of the restaurant. Kiora immediately explained about the connection between the patriarch gene, Kohana, and the Haruno clan. Then, she pulled her hoodie off of her neck to reveal the two small scars where Kohana had bitten her.

"I heard Sasuke and Hinata talking," she said, replacing her clothes. "That's how I was able to control the patriarch's chakra. I also have Kohana's power."

"And now you're also a vampire," Sakura reasoned. Kiora shrugged.

"I'm not really sure," she said. "I feel odd in the sun, but other than that I have no real symptoms."

Sakura's face showed a troubled expression. Hinata returned to the group, straightening her pants.

"Good," Kiora said. "Now that you both are here and paying attention, I have an announcement. I'm moving out."

"What?" Hinata asked. "Why? Where to?"

"The girl I was with, Sasha," Kiora began. "She was being forced into prostitution by her dad. I ran him out of town, but now she doesn't have an authority figure. Her apartment is still vacant, so I'm gonna move in there and take care of her. Like a little sister, without being related."

"I don't actually see a problem with it," Sakura said. Hinata glared at her. "The truth is, Kiora, we have an announcement too. I'm pregnant."

Kiora's jaw dropped. "You mean, like, for real? How? Unless Hinata's got a… never mind."

"I'll teach you how one day," Sakura said. "I missed out on being a mother, mostly because Hinata was the one to carry you. This time, I get to be the real mother."

"What are you going to call her?" Kiora asked. She understood that any child coming from two women would also be a woman, as there were no Y chromosomes to create a male. Oh, the inhumanities of health class.

"We haven't decided on a name," Sakura admitted, stroking her belly. "We would be honored if her big sister named her."

"Why not Miyoko?" Kiora suggested. "It means 'beautiful child.'"

Both parents smiled down on their daughter. "It's perfect," Hinata said.

Kiora turned to leave. "I'm taking some of the cake home with me," she called back. "I need to load the apartment up with junk food."

Hinata leaned in to Sakura's ear. "Let's just hope Miyoko isn't as stubborn as her big sister," she said.

-----

Kiora had made repeated teleport trips between her room and Sasha's apartment, but after only an hour, she had moved all of her possessions to her new home.

Natsuko let herself into the apartment, bearing the news that Ino had allowed her to stay with Kiora.

Kiora threw her arms around her lover and said, "Let's spend tonight getting to know the house."

Natsuko raised an eyebrow. "What about Sasha?" she asked.

"She can join in too," Kiora said. "Seriously, she's already been exposed to this stuff."

Natsuko paused for an instant, then nodded in agreement.

Kiora ran off to Sasha's room, and quickly found the young girl.

"We're gonna have sex in every room of the house," Kiora said. "Wanna join in?"

"No you fool," Sasha said, in a dark, sinister voice. "I can't believe you fell for my entire story. Even your Byakugan would have shown you the truth."

Sasha immediately began to change form. Her figure sprouted to be just taller than Kiora, while her skin and internal organs dissolved away. Jet black bones took the place of the flesh, and its skull was filled with pointed teeth. Two bat-like wings sprouted from her back, and her clothes hung in tatters on her body as the transformation finished.

"Look at what three months in hell has done to me," the demon said. Kiora stood transfixed.

"You look like something out of the album artwork for my Avenged Sevenfold CD," she commented.

"Don't you recognize me?" the demon-skeleton asked. "Perhaps this form is more familiar to you."

Skin spread across the skeleton's structure, until a short blonde girl stood before Kiora.

"Kohana!" Kiora said. She began flipping through handsigns, first activating her Byakugan, then following it up with the Chidori.

Kohana struck first, popping back to her skeletal form and taking flight. She tackled Kiora and carried her to the open window. With a crash of shattering glass, they flew out into the night. Kiora plunged her lightning infused palm through Kohana's wing and they plummeted from the sky.

Kiora managed to break free of Kohana's hold as they hit the ground, and she rolled quickly to gain some distance. She tested the telepathic link to Hiashi and waited for a response.

_Yes?_ he answered.

_Oh, thank god,_ Kiora said. Kohana's back!

_Really? This could be a problem,_ he said.

_NO SHIT!!_

Kiora was jerked from the internal dialogue as Kohana stood. The wound in her wing mended before Kiora's eyes. Kiora quickly re-powered the Chidori, then, relying on her instinctual fighter, she flipped through handsigns with her free hand. Chakra swirled and pooled in her palm, and with a blinding flash of light, the Rasengan manifested.

"Holy shit," she muttered. "I thought only Naruto could do that. Then again, I thought only Sasuke could use the Chidori, so why not!?"

Kiora clapped her hands together, driving the two energies into each other.

The resulting explosion tore half of Konohagakure off of its foundation.

Kohana screamed as her bones shattered, then melted. Her spirit, lacking a body to possess, fled back to the spirit realm.

Kiora realized that she had overstepped her prowess. Chakra drained from her body, the fuel for the giant fireball that she had created. She tried to summon the energy to teleport away, but it was all she could do just to remain standing. The raging inferno consumed the apartment building. Kiora only hoped that Natsuko managed to get out alive.

_Kiora!_ Hiashi was shouting in her head. _Use the Thirteen Handsign Jutsu! It will give you more chakra!_

Kiora lifted her arms, though they felt like dead weights. She flipped through the first few signs without any problems, but when she hit the fourth, she could barely concentrate on how to move her fingers.

_I'm going to die here,_ she thought. She felt Hiashi's presence in her mind strengthen, and suddenly her arms began to move at their usual breakneck pace. She fired off the thirteenth sign and felt the chakra flood her system. The Eight Inner Gates opened, and she flipped through the signs to teleport.

She popped into the apartment, and quickly searched with her Byakugan. She saw Natsuko, huddled in the corner of the bedroom. Kiora teleported again, scooped up her lover, and teleported out.

"Kiora!" Natsuko said, realizing whose arms she was in. "What happened?"

"Kohana came back," Kiora said. "Sasha was just a façade to get close to us."

Natsuko noted the disgust in Kiora's voice. "You really don't like not being able to trust people, huh?" she asked.

"My entire life," Kiora began, "I could count on my moms. They were always honest with me, and always there to protect me. I haven't really ever been lied to until I found out about you and Naruto. After that, my nice little honest world just crumbled to pieces."

Natsuko couldn't really find any words to make Kiora feel better, so she waited in silence until she started speaking again.

"I don't know what happened to Kohana," Kiora said. "I don't think she managed to escape my inferno, but I also don't think I managed to completely kill her."

"So what are you going to do now?" said a voice. Kiora looked up to find herself surrounded by Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Melody and Serenity.

"Ummm, hi?" Kiora said uneasily. She glanced down and noticed that most of her clothes had been burned away, though her skin had already healed. She tactfully covered herself.

"How did you manage to create an eternally-burning fireball by yourself?" Tsunade asked.

"If you combine the Chidori and the Rasengan, the result is the fireball," Kiora said.

"Wait," Kakashi said. "You conjured both the Chidori and the Rasengan at the same time?" Kiora nodded. "That takes almost three times as much chakra as the Fourth Hokage used to seal the nine-tailed fox."

Kiora shrugged. "I just relied on my instincts," she said. "Kohana, that vampire chick, came back as some kind of skeleton demon. I think I killed her again, but I can't be sure."

Sasuke stepped forward. "How did you escape? The fireball consumes all of the chakra of its summoners. It would take a hundred shinobi to conjure it without dying."

"What's so special about this damn fireball?" Kiora asked angrily. She hastily covered herself up again.

"It's a perpetually burning inferno," Sakura said. "It will only go out when the person who summoned it dies."

"Usually it's not a big deal," Hinata added. "The person who conjures it usually dies in the act, and then it's dispersed immediately."

"Exactly," Shikamaru said. "It's the worst suicide move in any ninja's arsenal."

Kiora gave a resigned sigh. "So how do I stop it?"

"You have to die," Sasuke said. Kakashi and Tsunade nodded. Sakura and Hinata, meanwhile, looked alarmed.

"Our daughter has already died once," Hinata said. "We won't let it happen again!"

Kiora agreed. "I'll go back to the site," she said. "I might find a way to stop the fireball from inside it."

"That would kill you!" Lee exclaimed. Kiora glared at him.

"I heal just as fast as the flames burn, so I'll be fine," she argued. "I will need a change of clothes when I'm done."

"We'll go with you," Melody said. Natsuko and Serenity nodded.

"Okay, then, let's go," Kiora said. Before anyone could argue, she grabbed her friends and teleported.

They reappeared a hundred yards from the fireball, which had cleared out the surrounding area to nothing but ash.

"Okay, now what?" Melody said.

"I'm gonna spread my healing abilities to cover you three as well," Kiora said. "Then we're going in. My guess is that there's something at the center of this thing that can stop it, a source to the power."

Kiora stepped towards the raging inferno, and the temperature climbed with each step.

"Can't you do anything about the heat?" Natsuko asked. She tugged at the collar of her shirt, sweat pouring off her forehead.

Kiora shook her head. Flipping through handsigns, she activated healing jutsus, and with another few signs, made them continuous.

"C'mon guys," she said, and led the way into the flames.

The flames licked at her skin, and the heat was unbearable, but she did not get injured. A quick glance at the other girls revealed that they too were unhurt, though their clothes had burned away.

"We have to be careful," Kiora shouted over the roar of the flames. "If we stay in for too long, our blood will boil and we'll die from a decrease in blood pressure."

"Okay!" Natsuko shouted in return. Kiora used her Byakugan to find the center of the fireball. There was definitely something there, though it was obscured by the brightness of the flames.

The walk towards the center was uneventful, though the temperature must have been over a thousand degrees Celsius. Kiora made repeated checks on her blood with her Byakugan, to make sure it hadn't boiled.

"Can anybody see anything?" Serenity shouted. Kiora shook her head, and checked the center. They were right below it.

"So you returned," said a voice.

"Kohana," Kiora said, with as much hatred as she could summon for the demon. She immediately activated her Byakugan and searched, though she found no sign of the demon's body.

"Correct. Though I have been stripped of a body, I still have access to my vast repertoire of abilities. Your usefulness in this world has ended."

Kiora braced herself for an attack as Kohana chanted. Nothing came. Kiora glanced around at her companions, and they were unscathed as well.

"That's it?" She asked mockingly. Kohana finished her chant.

Kiora was plunged into darkness. From the screams nearby, she assumed the others had been as well. Kiora was suddenly aware that she was falling. Looking down, she noticed a tiny speck of pure white light.

As they fell, the speck grew, until it surrounded them in white light. In a blinding flash, Kiora realized she was lying on the ground.

She sat up and looked around. Natsuko, Melody, and Serenity were still with her, though everyone was clothed and had all of their ninja gear with them. Kiora looked down and discovered Hiashi's sword lying next to her. She quickly sent a telepathic message to the patriarch, but she felt that his mind was no longer with her.

She inspected her surroundings. This was Konohagakure, exactly as it had been before Kiora had conjured the fireball.

"Where'd the fireball go?" she asked out loud.

"What fireball?" asked a familiar voice. Kiora turned to see a girl her age, with the same exact shade of pink hair, equally large breasts, and eyes the same shade of blue-green as Sakura, standing beside her, looking at them in curiosity.

Tsunade Elizabeth Haruno looked at the new arrivals curiously. "Are you four all right?" she asked, looking up at the sky. "You guys just fell out of the sky. Freaky. Anyway, what're you guys' names?" She offered a hand to Kiora, which she gladly took.

"Um, my name's Kiora…" she said cautiously, still remembering what had happened with Sasha. "This is Natsuko, Melody and Serenity. Who are you?"

Tsunade bowed to her new acquaintances. "Pleased to meet you all. My name's Tsunade, like the Hokage." Now she noticed the resemblance between herself and Kiora. "Wow," she said, looking her up and down. "We look a lot alike, don't we?" Then her eyes fell on Kiora's… chest area. "Right down to our bust size. Cool. Anyway, you guys look new to the town; want me to show you around?"

Kiora was still in shock at her sudden disappearance from the old Konoha, which the fireball had torn through. "I… I'm sorry, but if you don't mind me asking, where are we?" she asked in disbelief. A quick look behind her showed that the rest of her friends were just as freaked out.

Finally, Tsunade had to laugh. "Are you guys okay in the head? I mean, this is Konoha, for Christ's sake. You know, Leaf Village, capital of the Land of Fire, all that crap? None of this ringing a bell?"

Kiora was quickly loosing patience with this new arrival. "Yeah, I know where the hell I am; I grew up here."

Tsunade looked surprised. "Seriously? I've never seen you around here before, and I know pretty much everyone in Konoha."

"Likewise. But seriously, I think we should be going." She turned to leave, motioning for the rest of her friends to do the same.

Tsunade shrugged. "Alright. See ya later, Kiora."

"Hey! Tsunade-sama!" Kurenai Hyuuga came running up next to Tsunade. She put her hands on her knees, panting and practically dripping sweat.

As she stopped to catch her breath, Kiora took Hiashi's sword and once again tried to reestablish a mental link to the patriarch. As before, only silence rung in her head. Damn it, she thought, shoving the sword roughly into her belt loop. She chanced a look over her shoulder at Tsunade and Kurenai. Oh man. I'm completely lost. Well, even if one of them is Kohana, I guess I could always kill her in her weakened state. Not sure she'd stay dead, though. Sighing, she turned back and addressed Tsunade. "Um, Tsunade, was it?"

She looked up. "Yeah. Kiora, right?"

She brushed the insult off. "Look, I'm not sure exactly where we are, so… would you guys be willing to help us?"

Tsunade smiled at her. "Sure! Oh, right. Introductions. Kurenai, this is Kiora, Natsuko, Serenity and Melody. They fell from the sky."

Kurenai looked up in surprise at that last part, but shook her head and walked over to Kiora. She extended her hand, smiling. "Hello there. My name is Kurenai Hyuuga. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Kiora answered, returning the handshake stiffly. "Look, um, there's someone who I'm looking for. Have you ever heard of anyone named Kohana around here?"

"Like 'Konoha' but a few letters different?" Tsunade asked, laughing at the obvious name reference. "No, can't say I have. But I know someone who might."

"Who?" Kiora asked.

"He's a friend of mine; works day shifts at the library. Come on, I'll take you to him."

-----

Ten minutes later, the gang arrived at the Library of Konoha, conveniently located at the bottom of the Hokage monument, just like every other building in Konoha seems to be. "Well, here we are!" Tsunade said, opening the door and gazing at rows upon rows of scrolls, all lined up on shelves that seemed to be miles high. She quickly walked up to the main help desk, knowing who was going to be there.

Krenos was buried in his newest novel, Lolita with his feet propped up on the desk. He looked up at Tsunade and set his book down, keeping his thumb inside it. "Ah, and how're yah doin on this fine day, lassie?"

As Tsunade opened her mouth, Natsuko burst into laughter behind them. As Tsunade turned to glare at her, Natsuko stopped laughing long enough to say, "Oh come on! An Irish guy in Japan? That sounds like a lame attempt at self-insertion by a desperate fanfic author!"

Tsunade shook her head and turned back to Krenos. "Don't listen to them. They're new here. Anyway, have you got any scrolls about someone named Kohana?"

"Like 'Konoha,' but wit some letters changed? Yeah, ah think we got somethin' on 'er." He swung his feet off the desk, put a bookmark in his book and started walking down the rows and rows of shelves.

Kiora looked genuinely surprised. Tsunade flashed her a grin. "Told you so." They all followed Krenos through the darkened rows of scrolls. Kiora couldn't help notice that there seemed to be fewer patrons as they got further in. Finally Krenos stopped at a seemingly identical giant shelf, only this one seemed to contain less scrolls in worse conditions than the previous ones. Krenos hopped on a ladder with the wheels on the bottom and wheeled away. He stopped about fifty feet away and grabbed a scroll halfway up the column, wheeling back quickly.

He handed it to Tsunade and said, "Hope yah have fun. 'Tis a good read. Not as good as Lolita, but still."

Tsunade could easily see that the scroll was worn down and burned in some placing, promoting the fact that it was extremely old. That, and it wasn't very big. She couldn't understand for the life of her why Krenos said it was such a good book. She handed it to Kiora, who in turn spread it out on a table. As her eyes traveled downwards, Kurenai could easily sense that her anxiety was growing with each line she read. "My god…" she whispered, sweat pouring off her forehead.

"What is it?" Natsuko asked, clasping Kiora's hand in her own.

Tsunade momentarily noticed the seemingly normal way they were holding hands before she too leaned forward and started reading.

_Kohana Hyuuga was once the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. She inherited the patriarch gene, and bonded with it in a way no previous carrier had. But one night, as she was coming home from a training session with her father, she was attacked by a rouge vampire. After the quick and pointless fight, it drank her blood, but she did not turn. Her father rushed her to the hospital, but she was already dead. Then, to the doctors' astonishment, she came back to life almost exactly 24 hours after her supposed 'death'. She went insane, killing her father, and all the doctors at the hospital. That was almost fourteen hundred years ago. After she went on her killing spree, the vampire that had bit her told her that she had to become a familiar, an undead slave of a vampire. Needless to say, that didn't go over too well with Kohana. In a blind fury, she killed her master and started attacking everything in sight. Eventually the remainder of the Hyuuga clan shaped into an organized army to drive Kohana from their land. She was scared into intelligence, realizing that she needed to learn how to control her powers better before she could begin to feed on anybody. _

_Centuries passed, and Kohana turned into a lethal killing machine, but she also faded into legend. One night, as she was preparing to drink the blood of a young man, she heard a celebration; another man had inherited the patriarch gene. In a blind rage, she somehow connected the Hyuugas with her vampirism and bloodily slaughtered nearly all of them, save for the man with the patriarch gene. In the battle that followed, Kohana killed the man on the physical plain, but his spirit attacked hers, and eventually destroyed it. Now she has no soul, and is no longer considered to be of this world by any standards, a perversion on life itself. As such, her spiritless form is free to cross the billions upon billions of alternate dimensions in the universe. It is thought that she resides within one specific dimension, sucking it dry and moving on to the next one, reliving the events of her bloodlust in an infinite cycle. She has truly become a dimensional vampire. _

_Several have claimed to see this specter, flitting inside their room or in their closet, but everyone knows that she is just a myth, a story for mothers to tell their children to make them be good. _

As Tsunade reached the end of the scroll, she looked over and saw that Kiora was visibly shaken, teeth clacking together on impulse. Kurenai gave Kiora's shoulder a touch, and nearly made her jump out of her seat. "Um, Kiora… if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with us."

She nodded and made slight squeaking sounds, which Natsuko interpreted. "Yes, please take us to your home. By the way, who are your parents?"

Kurenai laughed. "Well, I know this is going to sound weird, but our parents are Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga."

Kiora stopped shaking for a moment and looked at Kurenai in shock before fainting clean away.

A/N: I don't actually expect any of my old readers to review this, but to any new readers, welcome! I hope you enjoyed, please read and review!


End file.
